¿Lo que yo quiera?
by DraculaN666
Summary: —Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Courage y seré su mesero. ¿En qué puedo servirles? —¿Tú me darás todo lo que yo te pida? —Dijo en un tono demasiado sugerente. —Si… si está en el menú, sí —contestó a duras penas, intentando mantener la compostura. ¿En qué se había metido?


Aloha señores!

Bueno, siempre tuve ganas de hacer un Katz x Courage, y aunque nunca me sentí lo suficientemente confiada, aquí estoy. Katz me quedo OOC, así, en mayúsculas, subrayado, en rojo fosforescente o como quieran llamarlo. No soy buena con personajes como él. Tendría que verme los capítulos donde sale unas mil veces y leer mil veces sobre él para si quiera acercarme un poquito a su forma de ser. No se pudo, así que se conformaran con lo que les vengo a ofrecer.

Esta historia va totalmente dedicada Dimitrii, porque se la prometí y ella también escribió algo para mi aunque se esté haciendo la que la virgen le habla y no sigues tu fanfic chamaca!

Ejem... Como decía, tooodo para ella c:

**Advertencias:** Soy una jodida mal hablada, muchas malas palabras, como me gusta. SETSO/SEXO/SEDANDURO ¿Queda claro? Si no les gusta, largo de aquí :B

**Disclaimer:** Courage, the Cowardly Dog pertenece a John R. Dilworth. Lo mío sólo es la perversión y ver shaoi donde nadie más lo ve... Pero es que el shaoi SIEMPRE está ahí señores, SIEMPRE

* * *

**1**

La mayor parte del tiempo no era tan malo. Si ignoraba los gritos histéricos de Shirley -¡No soy ninguna histérica!- y las bromas pesadas de Cajun -¡Me comeré a tu abuela!... Si sabes a lo que me refiero- el trabajo no era tan malo.

Era camarero en un pequeño café-restaurante en una concurrida zona de la ciudad. A pesar de eso el lugar era bastante tranquilo. En las mañanas el trabajo más pesado se lo llevaban las máquinas de café, de medio día hasta las dos de la tarde sí había más movimiento por la gente que salía del trabajo a almorzar, pero después de eso las tardes eran muy tranquilas, más que nada con clientes frecuentes que buscaban pasar el rato o un lugar donde el WiFi no se cayera cada cinco segundos.

A Courage le gustaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba a esas horas.

No es que no le gustara trabajar, pero demasiada gente gritando y demandando, y él con los nervios a flor de piel no eran una buena combinación. Contando con que sólo eran cuatro trabajando en el lugar –Shirley, dueña y cajera, Cajun, el cocinero, Bunny, otra camarera y él- a veces no se daban abasto. Pero el lugar funcionaba, la paga era buena y eso estaba bien.

Había conseguido el trabajo porque no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con su vida.

Entrar a la universidad era una opción que contemplaba muy lejana ya que Muriel y Eustace –sus tutores- no podían costearla. Esa misma razón le llevó a buscar trabajo, ya que Eustace le había pedido-exigido que buscara sustento y dejara de "desangrarlos" a ellos o lo echaría a la calle. Y aunque estaba seguro que Muriel nunca permitiría algo como eso, era cierto que realmente necesitaba ser más independiente.

A Shirley le había gustado su tranquila forma de ser y el aura de armonía que le rodeaba, así que ahí estaba, cuatro meses después, riendo junto a Bunny por las tontas bromas de Cajun.

Era un día cualquiera. Ya había pasado la hora "pico" y se encontraban relajándose después de todo el ajetreo vespertino.

Bunny era una chica bastante tranquila y bonita, de sonrisa fácil y carácter agradable. Había pasado por muchas cosas con su último novio. Cosas de las que a veces Courage no quería ni acordarse y por las que Cajun amasaba la harina para los panes o pasteles con más fuerza de la necesaria. Pero ahora estaba mucho mejor, sin dejar que todo aquello le hiciera caer.

Cajun, por su parte, tenía un pasado bastante turbio y había hecho cosas de las que no se sentía muy orgulloso. Sin embargo era una buena persona y siempre estaba ahí para darle un sartenazo a algún cliente que intentara propasarse con Bunny o con él -porque nunca faltaba el mañoso mano larga-.

Shirley, por otra parte, era una mujer a la que difícilmente se le podía adivinar la edad. Los tres sabían que era una mujer ya entrada en años, pero no tenían certeza de qué tan mayor, ni se atrevían a preguntar. Tenía el don especial de atraer a personas con problemas y brindarles la oportunidad de seguir adelante. Courage estaba seguro que si no tuviera a Muriel, Shirley sería lo más parecido a una madre que jamás conseguiría.

Él por su parte no había tenido una vida tan desagradable –sin contar las continuas burlas de Eustace- aunque sus padres habían desaparecido un día cuando era niño. Vagó mucho tiempo solo por las calles hasta que Muriel le encontró y lo adoptó.

Nada de eso fue fácil, por supuesto. Procesos legales, dinero que no tenían y un Eustace siempre quejándose. Pero la pareja de ancianos nunca habían tenido hijos y no había verdaderas razones para negarles quedarse con el chico.

Así que su vida después de todo aquello fue bastante tranquila, y agradecía por ello.

El sonido de la campanilla que indicaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente le trajo de regreso a la realidad. Observó al par de personas que ingresaron lentamente y con elegancia al lugar. Por su apariencia, podría decirse que eran hermanos. Un hombre y una mujer pelirrojos se abrieron paso entre las mesas con tranquilidad hasta sentarse en una cerca de la ventana. Mesa que le tocaba a Bunny atender, por lo que el chico no le prestó mayor atención.

—¿No puedes atender tú esa mesa, Courage? —Pidió la chica con ojitos suplicantes—. Parece que hoy todos quieren sentarse en mi sección, necesito un respiro.

—Si tú me atendieras todos los días también me sentaría ahí —comentó Cajun.

—Cierra el pico —exclamó la chica.

El chico de cabello rosa se alejó con una sonrisita divertida en los labios. La verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer y una mesa más no le iba a matar. Hasta podía pedir la propina si le dejaban, en compensación. No es como que a Bunny le faltaran propinas, era la que más tenía aunque siempre exigía que se repartieran de forma equitativa entre los tres.

Entregó los menús a las dos personas y comenzó con su discurso de protocolo.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Courage y seré su mesero. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

Aunque le parecía tonto decir eso todo el tiempo –y a veces él y Bunny no lo hacían si eran clientes frecuentes- nunca podía estar seguro de si Shirley estaría o no atenta y le reñiría por no seguir su "protocolo".

Vio que la chica iba a decir algo, pues abrió la boca sin dejar de ver el menú, pero el hombre se le adelanto. Hombre que no había dejado de observarlo ni por un segundo.

—¿Tú me darás todo lo que yo te pida? —Dijo en un tono demasiado sugerente.

Courage se quedó helado por un segundo, paseando su mirada entre aquel hombre y su igualmente sorprendida compañera.

—Si… si está en el menú, sí —contestó a duras penas, intentando mantener la compostura.

—¿Tu número de celular? —Siguió el hombre con el mismo tono.

Estaba considerando ir corriendo a pedirle ayuda a Cajun, cuando la chica por fin salió de su asombro.

—Cierra la boca —exclamó, dando un puntapié por debajo de la mesa al hombre que jadeó de dolor y por fin dejó de observarle, mirando a la otra con rencor—. Yo quiero una ensalada de atún y a él dale un corte de carne término medio, a ver si se atraganta y se queda calladito.

—Bien… ¿desean algo de beber? —Preguntó anotando el pedido en su libreta.

—Qué tal tu…

El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase por el dolor de un nuevo puntapié.

—Una limonada con agua mineral para mí y ácido muriático para él…

—Té helado estaría mejor —masculló el hombre, intentando recuperar su imperturbable postura.

—Enseguida se los traigo —y emprendió una rápida retirada.

Le dejó el pedido a Cajun, quien tenía una mirada suspicaz detrás de sus lentes oscuros.

—¿Todo bien? —Le interrogó como el hermano mayor que se creía ser mientras tomaba el pedido—. ¿Debería escupir en el filete?

—Todo bien. No, no lo hagas, _guacatelas_. Y quítate los lentes, si Shirley te ve se va a enfadar.

—¡Pero son parte de mí! ¿Cómo pueden pedir que me los quite? —Lloriqueó, pero hizo caso.

Courage se acercó a la barra donde preparaban las bebidas y donde se encontraba Bunny.

—No vuelvo a hacerte un favor —dijo en voz baja, pasándole el pedido de las bebidas—. Y tú las vas a preparar.

La chica sólo sonrió de forma inocente. Había escuchado toda la plática y a diferencia de otros clientes de ese estilo, ese le dio mucha risa.

—Lo siento cariño, puedes quedarte con su propina.

—Planeaba hacerlo —farfulló Courage.

—Y, quién sabe, quizás te deje su número de teléfono junto a las monedas —agregó con una sonrisilla mientras le entregaba las bebidas y unos snaks.

Courage caminó de regreso a la mesa mascullando "todo yo, todo yo".

Las cosas no parecían mejor ahí, pues la chica tenía el ceño fruncido y el hombre la miraba con desinterés absoluto.

—Sus bebidas y algo para picar —dejó las cosas sobre la mesa—. ¿Algo más que se les ofrezca?

—No querido, gracias —respondió rápido la mujer con una sonrisa.

Courage se alejó ignorando la mal disimulada mueca de dolor que hizo el hombre.

Después de aquello, la pacifica vida de Courage dio un giro muy inesperado.

**2**

Lo malo de tener a Katz –el pelirrojo que ese día dejó, efectivamente, su tarjeta de presentación al lado de una muy generosa propina- como acosador, es que el maldito tenía carisma. No sólo logró ser amigo de Bunny y Shirley –a quienes cortejó con palabras bonitas- sino que logró que el mismísimo Cajun confiara plenamente en él. Si lo que el otro quería era impresionarlo, la verdad es que lo estaba logrando.

Iba sin falta a la misma hora lunes, miércoles y viernes. Pedía un café y un panecillo poco dulce y se quedaba entre 45 minutos y una hora, siempre viéndolo.

La pregunta siempre era la misma: "¿Tú me darás todo lo que yo te pida?" y entonces él respondería "Si está en el menú, sí". Katz pediría lo mismo, lo que él ya había comenzado a anotar desde el inicio de la extraña conversación.

Ya no le pediría su número de celular porque, traidores los tres, alguno ya se lo había dado.

Cada sábado y domingo, recibiría el mismo mensaje: "¿Tú me darás todo lo que yo te pida?" y él responderá "Hoy no trabajo" sin falta.

Admitiría que al principio era muy molesto, pero con el tiempo se hizo a la idea y hasta extrañaba al pelirrojo cuando no podía ir o no podía enviarle un mensaje.

Pero no se veía capaz de aceptar. Su mente estaba llena de dudas. Katz era un hombre acaudalado y bastante atractivo. Podía tener a quien quisiera, cuando lo quisiera, pagando o no por ello y, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de ser el juguete de nadie. Ya era el objeto de burlas de Eustace, y con él bastaba y sobraba para toda una vida.

Aunque debía admitir que a veces sentía algo de envidia. Kitty –hermana de Katz- había congeniado muy bien con Bunny y esas miradas llenas de cariño eran difíciles de disimular. Cajun últimamente hablaba mucho de un hombre de nombre LeCuack y para Courage no era complicado sumar dos más dos.

¿Entonces por qué él no?

¿Y si Katz se aburría de intentarlo con él? Era otro de sus miedos.

Nunca había hablado del tema con alguno de sus compañeros. Cuando alguien hacía mención de Katz, él se alejaba con una sonrisa, evitando el tema. Le era complicado expresar sus dudas porque a la vez las sentía algo tontas.

Él solito se abrumaba demasiado.

**3**

Entonces, un día y sin razón aparente, Katz dejó de ir y de enviarle mensajes.

**4**

Era como si uno de sus mayores temores cobrara vida y le atormentaba día a día. Se preguntaba constantemente "¿Y si hubiera aceptado?" "¿Una sola vez me hubiera matado?" "¿Qué hubiera pasado?". Pero Muriel siempre le decía que el hubiera no existe. Él mismo no dio oportunidad y la perdió, así que estaba pagando el precio.

Lo más duro, sin duda, era ver a Kitty de vez en cuando y que intentara excusar a su hermano.

—Debe estar muy ocupado —decía a veces—. Está de viaje —era otra de las excusas—. Sin duda pronto vendrá.

Pero tampoco había mensajes, y dudaba que le hubieran dejado manco o algo por el estilo. Pero frenaba sus pensamientos antes de que tomaran forma y comenzara a molestarse. No tenía ningún derecho de estar molestos, él no se permitió ese derecho y debía continuar con su vida.

Así que en cada ocasión que miraba a Kitty, le saludaba con una gentil sonrisa y se alejaba antes de escuchar una nueva excusa. Después de casi un mes había dejado de esperar o ver cada cinco minutos su celular. Como siempre había sido.

**5**

Fue al mes y medio que lo vio entrar nuevamente al lugar, con su mismo porte altivo y su pulcro cabello rojo reluciente. Courage no mostró emoción alguna. Se acercó a la mesa que el hombre había elegido, mesa que le tocaba a Bunny atender pero a la cual no hizo ademan de acercarse, y le tendió el menú.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Courage y seré su mesero. ¿Qué le ofrecemos?

El chico se aplaudió mentalmente por lograr mantener el tono profesional y la mirada neutra. Se estaba muriendo de nervios, no sabía qué esperar, pero tampoco quería darse falsas esperanzas.

—¿Tú me darás todo lo que yo te pida? —Preguntó el hombre, viéndolo directamente.

El silencio fue largo y algo abrumador y el más joven no sabía con exactitud qué _quería_ responder. Pero la respuesta salió sola de sus labios.

—No…

Y se alejó de la mesa, dejando su libreta de pedidos en la barra.

**6**

Antes de salir por la puerta trasera le dijo a Shirley que se tomaría diez minutos de descanso en el callejón al lado del local. Necesitaba respirar, meditar y calmarse un poco porque tenía el corazón como loco.

_No_, era la palabra que había dicho aunque se muriera por decir _sí_. Pero no podía, no se atrevía y por mucho que su nombre era un sinónimo de valor, él era un completo cobarde.

¿A qué estaba jugando Katz?

Puso las manos sobre su cabeza y se acuclilló en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la pared. Dejó escapar todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones e intento tranquilizarse.

Él ni siquiera tenía nada que ofrecerle a Katz. Definitivamente la respuesta era _no_.

Se disponía a volver al trabajo, rogando a todos los dioses que le tenían muy abandonado por que el hombre ya se hubiera marchado.

Un par de brazos reteniéndole con fuerza de la cintura le hicieron ver su error.

—¿Katz? —Preguntó temeroso cuando una mata de cabello rojo asomó por uno de sus costados cuando el aludido recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Y si yo te doy todo lo tú me pidieras? —Alcanzó a escuchar a duras penas que murmuraba el hombre.

Courage no tuvo más determinación para seguirse negando.

**7**

Katz sabía que se estaba jugando su última carta con ese movimiento.

Al principio fue muy divertido jugar con el chico. Era muy lindo y se le antojaba pasar el rato con él. Pero no contó con que terminaría conociéndolo de verdad, saber cómo era su vida, su forma de ser, aprenderse cada detalle, cada expresión. No pensó que todo eso terminaría gustándole _de verdad_. Y eso le aterró.

Porque él era el _todopoderoso_ Katz. La gente le abría paso al caminar, besaba el suelo que pisaba y se desvivían por darle _todo lo que él pidiera_.

Menos ese chico.

Y si, en un comienzo era la idea de conquistarle porque era difícil, pero caería como todos, como siempre todos caían, porque nadie podía negarse demasiado a él. Pero sí que podía, y al mismo tiempo podían parecer amigos. Lejos de las insinuaciones Courage era una persona agradable con la que platicar. Era tranquilo y su voz era pausada, hasta le arrullaba no porque fuera aburrida sino porque era realmente agradable.

Entonces huyó despavorido. Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero salió huyendo, evitando a su hermana y sus constantes "Te está esperando".

Que esperara todo lo que quisiera. No podía volver.

Pero un día, una dolorosa frase casi le mata "Ya dejó de esperar, alégrate, serás el bastardo de la historia, como te gusta".

Entonces ya no le espera, no voltea cada tanto a su mesa porque él siempre estaría ahí para darle una sonrisa coqueta. No vería su celular cada tanto para ver un mensaje de él, como Cajun solía contarle. Ya no habría nada de eso y cada uno seguiría su vida como siempre había sido. Él un hombre de aventuras y muchos millones. Courage un chico tranquilo de Ningún Lugar que seguiría su vida con otras personas.

Ese último pensamiento ni siquiera llegó a formarse cuando ya se encontraba de nuevo en el café porque, no, joder. ¿Otras personas? _No_. Así de simple. _No iba a dejar que eso pasara._

¿Tragarse su orgullo? Había tenido patéticas experiencias en su vida para saber que a veces es bueno admitir la derrota si no quieres terminar realmente humillado.

Así que él le ofrecería todo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera pedirle Courage, Katz se lo daría sin dudarlo.

Y quizás fue lo más simple que pudo haber hecho.

**8**

Lo que Courage quería –y necesitaba- era algo que no podía decir con las palabras pero que Katz entendió a la perfección.

_Seguridad._

Necesitaba seguridad.

Era un chico amable y sonriente, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, pero que no tenía nada de seguridad en él. Se la habían pisoteado hasta hacerla polvo y dejar a un chico tembloroso que se ocultaba detrás de buenas acciones. Era un chico ingenuo del que alguien podría fácilmente aprovecharse porque necesitaba aceptación. No juzgaba, ni criticaba ni se creía superior a alguien por nada del mundo. Casi todo lo contrario a él.

Si a Katz había algo que le sobrara en la vida, era seguridad. Tenía la certeza de que podía conseguir lo que quisiera con sólo chascar los dedos porque él es así de poderoso. Sin embargo, Courage no sólo era diferente a él por no tener seguridad, sino que también era la única persona que podía, realmente, negarle algo.

Courage decía no, era un no tan rotundo y definitivo que era imposible lograr que dijera sí. Katz no lo descubrió solamente al casi rogarle –él no ruega, obvio- sino que, conforme fueron acercándose más, vio el temperamento oculto en el chico.

_No, no vas a poner una araña en esa señora por empujarme. No, no vas a hacerle una serie de pruebas a LeCuack para saber si tiene buenas intenciones con Cajun, no seas hipócrita. ¡No! ¡No vamos a ir al motel!_

Nunca en su vida le habían dado tantas negativas, mucho menos viniendo de la misma persona.

Pero le gustaba, muy en el fondo admitiría que eso sólo lograba que se volviera más devoto a Courage, porque el chico no le buscaba por su poder, por su fama, ni por su fortuna. Aunque él le había ofrecido todo lo que pidiera, lo único que el más joven quería era un mensaje diario, contándole lo que fuera _"Sólo quiero saber que estás vivo"_. Que en el trabajo dejara de tocarle el trasero _"Los demás clientes podrían comenzar a hacerlo y no, Katz, no haremos que parezcan un accidente sus muertes si lo hacen"_. Que si iba de visita a casa de Muriel y Eustace, se comportara e ignorara el comportamiento de su tutor _"Ya estoy acostumbrado"._

Eso último era algo que realmente le molestaba. Cuando Eustace abría su grande y desagradable bocota para soltar un "_Chico estúpido_" o un "_Eres un inútil bueno para nada_" o a veces presenciaba alguna de sus bromas crueles, debía usar todo el auto control que no tenía para evitar hacer alguna locura contra el hombre. Entendía completamente todos los complejos de Courage y aunque generalmente disfrutaba torturando a la gente y ser el malo de la película, con el chico era diferente.

Le había insistido al más pequeño que vivieran juntos, que a pesar de no tener mucho juntos –de ni siquiera haber dado un paso más allá de deliciosos besos que le robaba de tanto en tanto- prefería mil veces controlar su libido que sus instintos homicidas contra el hombre. Pero Courage siempre se negaba.

—Muriel me necesita —respondía simplemente.

Katz tenía la certeza de que la mujer podía cuidarse muy bien sola, pero sus platillos estaban de miedo y entendía un poco que esa fuera la razón de que el chico se negara a vivir con él. Ninguno sabía cocinar. Así que respetaba su decisión hasta la siguiente visita y su nuevo encuentro con Eustace.

**9**

No es que su vida como pareja fuera siempre color de rosa o llena de cursilerías. En realidad eran una pareja muy tranquila. Salían poco porque nunca podían ponerse de acuerdo. Courage prefería lugares sencillos, el cine, salir al parque a caminar mientras comen un helado, el parque de atracciones, o restaurantes tipo familiares donde hubiera ambiente de calma y calidez. Katz era de noches de teatro y ópera, restaurantes finos y caros donde al chico le daba la sensación de que todo el mundo estaba al pendiente del más mínimo error que cometiera y eso lo frustraba. También estaba el hecho de que el pelirrojo siempre quería pagar por todo y eso también le incomodaba.

—Soy capaz de pagar mis cosas, gracias.

—Insisto —era la forma con la cual Katz no admitía quejas.

Lo cual terminaba en una pelea.

Courage odiaba la sensación que le daba siempre que el mayor pagaba. _"No estoy contigo por tu dinero"_. Le decía siempre. _"Lo sé"_. Era la respuesta que obtenía.

Katz estaba totalmente convencido que Courage no estaba con él por su dinero. Era algo que cualquiera podía afirmar sin duda. Pero eso no evitaba que el más joven sintiera que se estaba aprovechando del pelirrojo.

El mayor, por supuesto, culpaba a Eustace también de eso. Céntimo que gastaba en Courage, céntimo que se la vivía reclamándole, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Intentaba ser sutil pagando cosas pequeñas, dividiendo la cuenta y pagando la mayor parte. Pero Courage no era tan distraído como aparentaba y volvía con los reclamos.

Sin duda Eustace Baggins era un hombre tentando su suerte.

**10**

A pesar de sus diferencias, de sus constantes peleas por la cuestión del dinero o las constantes amenazas que profería el mayor en contra del tutor del chico, las cosas funcionaban bastante bien.

Pasaban horas muertas charlando de nada en particular. A Katz le gustaban las historias de Courage porque gesticulaba mucho, imitaba voces, intentaba por todos los medios _transportarlo_ al momento que describía y eso le saca sonrisas mal disimuladas que complacían al chico y le motivaban a continuar. A Courage le gustaban las historias de Katz porque eran detalladas. Su voz tranquila y con un ligero acento inglés le seducían. Cerraba sus ojos totalmente concentrado en el sonido de su voz, imaginando cómo las palabras se deslizaban por sus labios.

Entonces no podía evitar robarle un pequeño beso a mitad del relato que el pelirrojo recibía gustoso y profundizaba hasta que los dos perdían totalmente el aliento.

Las manos de Katz siempre se detenían en la cintura del chico, ansiosas de continuar bajando pero recordando los dolorosos chichones que había adquirido en situaciones anteriores por no saber controlarse. Quería, _necesitaba_, más que besos y pequeñas carisias. Pero si Courage decía que no, Katz lo respetaba, no muy feliz, pero tampoco deseando forzar su entrada a ese terreno.

En Courage se palpaba la inexperiencia, en los besos, en las caricias. El pelirrojo se deleitaba siendo su maestro, enseñándole poco a poco a perder el miedo a tocar, a besar con fuerza. Le enseñaba a seducirle con sus gemiditos ahogados y sus manos tímidas. Sin embargo, Katz estaba aprendiendo a querer con Courage.

Con el tiempo aprendió a no imponer su voluntad, a dejarse llevar sin tener todo completamente estructurado. Aprendió que las cosas pueden salir mal y no por eso es el fin del mundo, que siempre puede haber algo mejor, como el día que planeó de arriba abajo para pasar con el chico un día en el parque de atracciones y terminó lloviendo. Nunca se le ocurrió checar el clima. Habían terminado en un parque cualquiera corriendo bajo la lluvia, con la ropa totalmente arruinada pero riendo como dos niños pequeños. Después, bajo un enorme árbol que les servía de paraguas, se besaron con tanta intensidad que sus labios se inflamaron y ardieron por un tiempo. La primera vez que se besaron.

Aprendió, también, que para impresionar a alguien no es necesario ostentar todo lo que poseía. No era necesario llegar en autos deportivos ni en trajes de diseñador para deslumbrar a alguien. Bastaban pequeños detalles, como regalarle un libro o hasta enviarle flores a Muriel.

Courage era un chico sencillo. Tan sencillo que a veces temía que saliera huyendo de su lado, viendo las grandes diferencias y entendiera que eran de mundos opuestos. A Katz no le molestaba nada de eso, le gustaba esa dualidad que tenían. En su mundo todo era frío y falso. En el de Courage todo era radiante y cálido, y ni por toda su fortuna le dejaría ir.

Lo que más temía había pasado, el chico se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad. Y aunque aún le daba algo de pánico, aceptaba las cosas tal y como fueran a darse, sin importar si alguien se oponía a ello. El era Katz, después de todo, nadie, aparte de Courage, podía oponerse a su voluntad.

**11**

_Un día_, pensó Katz, _alguien debería darme una medalla por mi auto control._

Media año. Seis meses. Podía hasta contar los días exactos, con sus horas y segundos desde que comenzó a salir con Courage. También podría agregar los días extras que llevaba sin follar con nadie.

_En serio_, no sólo una medalla, también deberían erguir un monumento y todo en su honor. Como su miembro se erguía sin querer ante el más mínimo roce del pequeño. Con su olor o hasta con su voz y eso no podía pasar _de-ningún-maldito-modo_. Era demasiado humillante terminar con una semi-erección en su oficina después de una llamada de su novio.

De verdad, _patético_.

Cada tanto intentaba avanzar un poco más con el chico. Bajando más sus manos mientras se besaban, decirle cosas sucias al oído, acariciarlo lentamente viendo sus lindas reacciones. Pero entonces el cuerpo de Courage se tensaba de forma tan brusca que hasta el propio Katz se asustaba un poco. Inventaba cualquier excusa y se encerraba en el baño, pasando un tiempo de calidad con su mano derecha.

Y esa relación con su mano debía terminar ya o terminaría pidiéndole matrimonio y esas clase de pensamientos le hacían ver cuán necesitados se encontraba.

O quizás el punto cumbre fue estar tranquilamente en su casa, acostado cómodamente –porque, él es Katz y definitivamente él _NO_ se acurruca hasta casi ronronear, _no señor_- junto a Courage en el sofá, viendo una película donde, de la nada, una escena un poquito subida de tono aparece. _No_, el no podía ponerse duro por algo como eso, _joder_, no era ningún pre-adolescente hormonal.

Intentar disimular algo como eso era caso perdido, definitivamente, sólo le quedaba irse derrotado y humillado al cuarto de baño.

—¿Katz? —Escuchó la voz de Courage mientras intentaba zafarse de su abrazo—. ¿Traes un gas pimienta o te pones feliz al verme?

No podía asegurarlo y posiblemente Katz lo negaría toda su vida, pero su rostro se sentía tan caliente que lo más seguro es que estuviera casi tan rojo como su cabello.

Lo dicho, _patético._

—Necesito ir al baño… —fue toda su respuesta mientras volvía intentar incorporarse.

—¿Por qué? —No quería creerlo, pero el mayor estaba casi seguro que Courage ponía ese rostro inocente a propósito, y eso, _de verdad, de verdad, de verdad_, sólo lograba hacer reaccionar más su entrepierna.

—Sólo necesito… —volvió a intentar, hasta que el menor le detuvo de nuevo, regresándole a su lugar en el sofá y sentándose sobre él.

—¿Por esto? —Preguntó mientras una de sus manos caía sobre su erección.

Si Katz le hiciera honor a su nombre y fuera un gato de verdad, se abría crispado y soltado un maullido poco masculino a su parecer. Pero era humano y se había mordido fuertemente los labios para no hacer ninguna clase de sonido vergonzoso. Ya tenía suficientes vergüenzas para una vida.

—¿Courage? —Preguntó simplemente porque necesitaba decir algo y mantenerse en el mundo real. Un mundo en el que definitivamente su novio no debería estar tocando su erección sobre su ropa.

—He estado pensando —habló de nuevo el chico, atrayendo toda la atención del mayor quien, hasta ese momento, no había notando lo sonrojado que se encontraba su pequeño novio, ni la vergüenza mal disimulada de sus ojos—, ya sabes, podríamos intentarlo.

Y quizás agregó algo más a la oración. Algo como "_Pero no estoy seguro_" o quizás "_Mejor no_". Sin embargo, Katz escuchó un "_podríamos intentarlo_" y algo muy dentro de él hizo "_crack_" –posiblemente su magullado auto control- y de pronto se encontraba sobre el chico de cabello rosa, encerrándolo entre su cuerpo y el sofá, devorando sus labios como si en ellos encontrara el elixir de la vida o algo parecido.

Porque seis malditos meses era demasiado tiempo y, sería gentil y todo con el muchacho, pero, en definitiva, no le dejaría escapar.

—Espe-… Ka-… No… te digo —y al final no dijo nada, porque Katz no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera descubrir toda esa piel que se le ofrecía tan mansamente.

La respiración agitada, el rostro rojo por la vergüenza, sus ojos vidriosos, casi como si suplicaran por más.

_Valió la pena la espera_. Pensó mientras comenzaba a desnudar lentamente a Courage, quitando cada prenda lentamente y saboreando cada trozo de piel que tenía expuesta, dejando pequeñas marcas como si necesitara reafirmar "_esto es mío y sólo mío_" mientras se deleitaba con los débiles gemidos que dejaba escapar el menor por sus labios.

—Katz… —susurró Courage en su oído mientras se entretenía lamiendo su cuello y sus manos intentaban torpemente desabotonar su camisa.

Dejar que las pieles desnudas de sus pechos entraran en contacto en un apretado abrazo mientras se besaban con profundidad era una de las cosas más placenteras que los dos podrían llegar a experimentar, se restregaban como si quisieran fundirse, como si fuera una necesidad demasiado poderosa y los pocos milímetros que les separaban fueran a matarlos.

Sin pesarlo más, el mayor terminó de desnudar al chico, perdido en las maravillas de su inexplorado cuerpo. Se colocó entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos para después besarlos y saborearlos, dejando pequeñas marcas posesivas.

—Mío —pensó, o quizás dijo. No estaba muy seguro. Lo único que existía en ese momento era Courage, Courage y nada más que Courage y su sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos ahogados que sólo lograban tentarle más.

Comenzó repasando su miembro, el cual vibraba ante las caricias, tan nuevas y exóticas que se le prodigaban. La lengua de Katz subió y bajó lentamente, buscando enloquecer al pequeño, hacerle entender que solamente él podría llevarle al borde del éxtasis. Chupó un poco la punta, dejando que la punta de su lengua jugueteara en el orificio que ahí se encontraba.

Courage hundió sus manos en la mata de cabellos rojos que se perdía entre sus piernas, simplemente porque necesitaba aferrarse a algo o enloquecería por completo.

Aún estaba un poco asustado. No iba a negarlo. Pero también se sentía algo culpable. Sabía todo lo que soportaba Katz simplemente por no perder el control con él y necesitaba retribuirle con algo. Y aunque la idea le asustaba un poco, no iba a negar que lo que le estaba haciendo se sentía endemoniadamente bien y no pensaba parar ahora, ni siquiera dudarlo. Quería a Katz y Katz le quería y _joder_, no sabía por qué se había tardado más de seis meses en dejar que le hiciera todo aquello.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando uno de los traviesos dedos del mayor comenzó a juguetear en su entrada. Bueno, quizás sí que sabía por qué no había dejado que eso pasara antes. Había sentido la erección de Katz entre sus manos y aún sobre la ropa podía sentir lo grande de su miembro y ¿cómo rayos iba a entrar eso justamente _ahí_?

Iba a comenzar a protestar cuando sintió cómo el pelirrojo engullía todo su miembro de golpe, al mismo tiempo que adentraba uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo.

_Qué rayos_, pensó el menor, _que haga lo que quiera_. Porque se sentía jodidamente bien. Dolía un poco pero el placer era mayor. Ese dedo inquieto entraba y salía de su cuerpo, haciendo pequeños círculos e intentando ir más profundo.

Katz vio cómo el pequeño cubría su boca para no dejar salir todos esos quejidos de placer que le estaba provocando, lo cual le causo un poco de gracia. Las vibraciones de su risa sólo lograron enloquecer más a Courage, que en ningún momento sintió cuando otro dedo entraba en su cuerpo, aumentando los movimientos, abriéndose y cerrándose dentro de él para hacer campo a eso que dolía entre las piernas del pelirrojo.

El mayor abandonó con la boca el miembro del menor, usando su mano libre en su lugar y comenzando a subir por el cuerpo del Courage, dejando besos húmedos por donde pasara, sin desatender en ningún momento su erección o sin dejar de mover sus dedos, que en algún momento se habían convertido en tres, los cuales entraban y salían de esa estrecha entrada, sintiendo las contracciones que pronto estrujarían su ansioso pene. Pensar en ello solamente le causaba más ansiedad, por lo que buscó distraerse un poco con los labios de su novio. Besó y mordió todo lo que quiso antes de introducir su lengua en la boca contraria, perdiéndose en su calor mientras restregaba sin pudor alguno su erección contra una de las piernas del chico.

Otra cosa que nunca –_nuncanuncanuncanunca_, definitivamente _NUNCA_- iba a reconocer es que volver a sentir la mano de Courage, torpe e inexperta sobre su pene, intentando desabotonar su pantalón, casi le hacía correrse ahí mismo.

—Basta —susurró sobre los labios del menor, al tiempo que saca sus dedos de su cuerpo y él mismo abría su pantalón, dejando ver su pene.

Courage tragó duro. Una cosa era sentir los dedos de Katz dentro de su cuerpo, pero _eso_ sería algo totalmente diferente. Aun así no tenía el corazón –ni las ganas- de detenerse en ese punto. Cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió que el mayor restregaba su erección en su entrada de forma bastante obscena.

_Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios._ Era lo único que se repetía en su mente.

—Abre los ojos —sintió el aliento cálido de Katz sobre su oído y obedeció mansamente.

Las pupilas del mayor estaban totalmente dilatadas. Había tanto deseo en sus ojos que por un momento Courage se sintió abrumado.

_¿Cómo puedo gustarle tanto?_ Era el pensamiento que rondaba su mente. Repasó el cuerpo del mayor. Era alto y esbelto, pero no por ello parecía escuálido. Al contrario. Con sus manos recorrió lentamente su abdomen hasta llegar a su espalda y aferrase a él. Se sentía firme. Todo en él, sobre todo _esa_ parte que continuaba restregándose entre sus piernas. Por un segundo se sintió intimidado y completamente inferior. Comparados él no era nada. Y aún así, Katz le veía con tal lujuria que él mismo se contagiaba un poco.

Dejó de pensar cuando, de pronto, Katz le besó tan profundo y húmedo, como si intentara robarle el aliento, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos comenzaba a masajear fuertemente su erección y la otra ayudaba a que el pene del mayor entrara en su cuerpo de un solo golpe.

No supo qué le dejó realmente sin aliento, si el beso, el tremendo placer que provocó aquella brusca caricia o sentirse lleno de un momento a otro. Si hubiera tenido la boca libre, el menor estaba seguro de que habría soltado un grito tan fuerte que el edificio entero habría temblado. A parte de hacerle saber a los vecinos qué estaban haciendo.

Katz se quedó completamente quieto, sin mover su mano, su boca o sus caderas para comenzar a embestir como su cuerpo tanto le pedía. Pero estaba seguro que si comenzaba a hacerlo, perdería el control o se vendría demasiado rápido y no quería eso. Necesitaba disfrutar el momento un poco más, de aquel calor que le rodeaba con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera exprimirle hasta la última gota de su ser.

Por algo que parecieron eternos minutos, los dos se quedaron completamente quietos, simplemente con sus labios juntos y sus cuerpos totalmente unidos. Courage fue el primero en hacer algún movimiento, abriendo y cerrando sus labios lentamente mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y dejaba de estrujar a Katz con tanta fuerza. El mayor tomó eso como la señal de que podía comenzar a moverse, cosa que no dudó en hacer en cuanto sintió menos presión.

Salió sólo un poco de aquel calor asfixiantes antes de dejarse ir nuevamente, con un duro golpe que provocó un gemido ahogado en el menor. Repitió el mismo movimiento un par de veces, deleitándose por las contracciones sobre su miembro y de esas muecas tan adorables que hacía el menor al intentar callar cualquier sonido demasiado delatador o vergonzoso. Subió el ritmo cuando sintió totalmente relajado a Courage, entrando y saliendo con fuerza, abrazándose al cuerpo cálido del chico mientras él también se negaba a dejar salir sonidos demasiado comprometedores.

Sentir el aliento del menor chocando contra su cuello, sumado a los jadeos que soltaba de tanto en tanto mientras sentía su duro miembro entrar y salir de su cuerpo con fuerza casi provoca que a Courage le diera un ataque. Era demasiado para la primera vez. Su miembro atrapado entre los dos cuerpos, friccionándose con fuerza. No pudo más que dejar por fin salir todos sus gemidos. Reprimir todo era demasiado trabajo que ya no quería efectuar. Necesitaba concentrarse en Katz y solamente en Katz. En los continuos golpeteos de sus cuerpos, su pene entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, quemando hasta lo más hondo.

Katz se incorporó, tomando con sus manos las caderas de Courage y elevando sus caderas para permitir una penetración más profunda y, al mismo tiempo, contemplar por completo el cuerpo del otro mientras le embestía con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Escuchar los gemidos sin control del chico solamente le estaba enloqueciendo más, haciéndole querer más y más. Todo lo que pudiera obtener del muchacho.

Courage tomó su propio pene y comenzó a masajearlo con fuerza al sentir cómo Katz golpeaba algo dentro de su cuerpo que casi le hace delirar de placer. Era demasiado, necesitaba terminar ya, era una urgencia muy poderosa. Casi tanto como el deseo de no terminar, de seguir experimentando todo ese placer por siempre.

Con un gemido un poco más audible que los demás, el menor sintió como su pene se liberaba con fuerza y manchaba su pecho, contrayendo cada musculo en su cuerpo, provocando una opresión tan deliciosa que Katz no tuvo más remedio que terminar dentro de Courage, intentando no ser tan escandaloso como el muchacho. Aunque debía admitir que ese último gemido era en parte culpable de hacerle acabar de esa forma tan abrupta.

Los dos se dejaron caer exhaustos. Katz sobre Courage aunque sin dejar caer todo su peso para no aplastarlo. El mayor aún dentro del chico, negándose a abandonar ese calor tan agradable. Pero no podían quedase todo el rato así, por lo que, con algo de inconformidad, saco su miembro parcialmente duro del cuerpo del menor, quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemidito al sentirse tan vacío.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, disfrutando del silencio tan agradable que se había instalado sobre ellos.

—Estuve pensando —fue Courage quien por fin rompió el silencio—, que no estaría mal vivir juntos.

Katz nuevamente estaba seguro de que Courage dijo algo más. Algo como _"sólo lo he estado pensando no dije que…"_ o algo como _"¡Katz no vuelvas a ponerte du…!"_ Pero él escuchó _"vivir juntos"_ y, obviamente, era lo importante.

Fin.

* * *

Oh shea, lemonoso y todo el asunto… Soy una mierda con los finales, vivamos con eso…

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
